


Tim's Tutorials: Disconnected Undercut (With My Boyfriend!)

by thinkinboutit



Series: Past Lives [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gonna make ya puke, Haircuts, M/M, Makeup, Obviously I'm a Pervert, Pet Names, Pretty Tim, Sorry Not Sorry, Tim is a makeup guru on youtube and Jason is his hottie boyfriend, Undercut, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinboutit/pseuds/thinkinboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's back for an undercut tutorial with Timmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's Tutorials: Disconnected Undercut (With My Boyfriend!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Never have I ever cut anyone's hair other than my own (and when I did, it was a disaster), so much of my Tim's knowledge is based on, yet again, videos I watched on YouTube. If there's a glaring error, let me know if the comments please!
> 
> Also, I did one half-assed proofread, so I apologize in advance for any errors.

Tim’s Tutorials: Disconnected Undercut (With My Boyfriend!)

The red light blinked while Tim took his place behind Jason’s chair. Tim’s soft, warm hands came to rest on Jason’s bare shoulders, and Jason smiled under the comfortable weight of them. He did his best to keep his gaze on the lens—even if it wasn’t his first time filming a tutorial with Tim, it was still a little strange to look straight at the recording device. Still, Jason had had a lot of fun the last time, so he had high hopes for this tutorial as well. Even better, Jason didn’t have to do any research for this one: this time all he had to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy himself while Tim cut his hair. The only drawback was that their air conditioner had died a horrible, stuttering death the night before, so their place was hot and uncomfortable and Jason was so fucking _sweaty_ —but Tim insisted he looked just fine and besides, he couldn’t _not_ upload a new tutorial this week because he hadn’t broken that practice for _years_. Jason knew how much Tim valued his subscribers, so he had agreed to do the tutorial on the condition that he didn’t have to wear clothes. At first, Tim had been incredulous—but after some discussion and Jason pointing out that the camera would only capture his upper body, Tim had assented. But, just before he turned the camera on, Tim had laid a small towel over Jason’s lap with the excuse that he didn’t want to get _distracted_ while cutting Jason’s hair.

Tim had gotten through his usual greetings and introductions, his hands flexing slightly over Jason’s skin as he talked. Jason licked his lips, shifting as he felt a single, irking drop of sweat roll down his back. Tim must have felt his shoulders tense at the feeling because a moment later he was gently dragging his fingers lightly over Jason’s shoulders and neck before moving to run them through his thick hair. Jason sighed, instantly soothed.

“So the last time Jason did a tutorial with me, he was _very_ well received.”

Jason winked and grinned for the camera as Tim huffed out a laugh behind him.

“A lot of you guys left really flattering comments about him, which I greatly appreciate, and we even got some _explicit_ propositions.”

The memory of not one, not two, but three detailed private messages inviting Tim and Jason to threesomes and orgies, complete with _high definition attachments_ to peak their interest made Jason grin even wider, just _knowing_ that Tim was blushing behind him.

“Now we didn’t reply to any of those, of course.” Tim affirmed.

“Timmy’s mine.” Jason added helpfully, laughing outright as Tim leaned forward and added:

“Jason’s a little confused. _His soul belongs to me_.”

“Signed it over in a heartbeat,” Jason nodded, “just for one kiss.”

“That’s right. So no more propositions please, and no more attachments—besides, that’s hardly appropriate for YouTube.” Tim added with a dramatic flair as Jason chuckled again in his seat, briefly looking up at Tim’s pretty face. Due to the heat, he didn’t want much on his face, but because he would be on camera, he did insist on at least some clear mascara, a tinted lip gloss, and a bit of make up to fill in his eyebrows. All of it only served to accentuate his natural beauty, and Jason had been guilty of staring helplessly as Tim had puttered around, setting everything up.

“Anyway, since then, you guys have been asking to see Jason in more tutorials. I’m sorry it took so long to do one with him again—things have been really busy at work for both of us, so we haven’t had enough time to relax together for a while.”

Tim’s hands smoothed down to Jason’s shoulders again, a short moment of gratified silence settling over them as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

“But I’m here now,” Jason grinned up at Tim, reaching up to squeeze one of his hands over his shoulder, “and Timmy’s gonna cut my hair for me.”

“Right! Jay used to cut his own hair before we met, but since then he’s been letting me mess with it.”

Jason snorted “Remember that time you messed up and had to shave my _entire_ head? You were _so sa_ —“

A quick, sharp pinch to his shoulder cut him off, and Tim swiftly talked over him.

“Whatever, shut up, I’m better at it now.”

Jason was nearly cackling as Tim moved right along into describing his tools before talking about preparation.

“Shush Jay. As you can see, Jay’s hair is still damp because I washed his hair earlier, and it’s getting more than a little long.”

Despite the divine feeling of Tim’s fingers running through his hair, Jason couldn’t help but sass him.

“Nowhere near as long as yours, babe.”

“I said _hush_. You love my man bun.” Tim said with an indignant sniff, his fingers still combing through Jason’s thick hair.

“I do.” Jason admitted. What was cuter than Timmy’s pretty hair tied up in a little bun? Only Timmy’s pretty hair tied up in a bun _and_ Timmy wearing Jason’s shirt like a mini dress. That was his boyfriend’s way of dealing with the suppressing heat, and Jason wasn’t complaining: Timmy’s pretty thighs and the occasional glimpse of his tight little panties were on full display for him, and he knew the camera frame wasn’t getting any of it.

Effectively distracted by just the thought of that, Jason was only half listening as Tim talked through the initial steps of parting his hair and inserting large clips to section everything out, simply enjoying the feeling of Tim combing and fiddling with his hair.

“Once that’s done, take the clippers, set it at something in the range of one to three millimeters—I’ll be doing two then three millimeters for Jay because he doesn’t like it _too_ faded—and start making gently scooping motions over the whole undercut area. Jay prefers a kind of in between instead of a straight disconnected undercut or an obviously faded undercut, so I’ll do this section,” here Tim lightly ran his fingers over the lower half of Jay’s slightly overgrown undercut, “at two millimeters and slowly blend up to three millimeters once I get to the upper half and up until I hit his longer hair.”

Jason was grinning stupidly again—his baby was _perfect._ Of course Tim knew exactly how Jason would have cut his hair himself.

Tim set to working. “Alright Jay, I’m gonna end up playing this whole part on fast forward and deleting the audio when I prepare the video for upload, so feel free to say whatever you like.”

Blinking, Jason tried to process what he had just been given permission to do—Tim _had_ mentioned that he should try not to curse too much during filming, especially because some of his subscribers may or may not be minors and he didn’t want to set a bad example, so he knew he was good to engage in his usual cursing, but...

“Anything I like?” Jason asked, leaning forward without having to be told to do so.

“Yup.” Tim popped the _p_ , concentrating on his task as he moved slowly around Jason, making sure to use the clippers on Jason’s hair with as much precision as he could muster.

Tim licked his lips as the silence stretched between them, which he didn’t mind very much at all since he worked better in quiet environments. He was feeling pretty hot though, which was distracting all on its own—but he couldn’t very well do the video _naked_ like Jason.

He had just pulled one of Jason’s earlobes down and out of the way when his boyfriend’s large, warm hand came up and flailed around blindly for a bit before coming to rest on his bare thigh.

“So I can talk about what you _do_ to me?”

Jason’s voice was low and just on the edge of ragged, and Tim prided himself on not faltering one bit as he continued to buzz away chunks of Jason’s hair, despite the sudden pleasant heat prickling in his thigh. He finished up with one side, made sure the back was still good, and moved on to Jason’s next side before clearing his throat and replying.

“If you like.”

Jason’s laugh seemed to shake his entire torso, and Tim paused in his work, enjoying the view.

“But you already know what you do to me, don’t you? That’s why you’re wearing _my_ shirt, instead of your own. That’s why you’re wearing my favorite little panties—that’s why you put your hair up in that cute little bun. Because you _knew_ that seeing you so pretty, so neat,” Jason inhaled, and Tim’s hands were trembling just a bit as he worked faster to finish trimming Jason’s undercut, “and in my clothes…you knew that would make me want to _wreck_ you.”

A quick peek down affirmed Tim’s suspicion: there was a noticeable and growing rise in the towel settled on Jason’s lap, and his boyfriend was _shameless_ as he turned his head slightly to grin roguishly at him. Tim felt his cheeks heat up, and he bit his lip before quickly neatening Jason’s hairline with the clippers as a finishing touch to the renewed undercut.

“Put that on hold for just a moment, Jay.”

Jason nodded in his seat, stretching a bit as Tim turned his gaze back to the camera.

“Once the actual undercut is done, I like to cut the longer hair in layers to facilitate styling—and Jayson’s hair gets really curly if he doesn’t blow dry it, so when I cut his hair in layers like this, even if he doesn’t style it, it still ends up looking ridiculously good.” Tim’s voice had a faint tremble to it, and that pleased Jason to no end.

Jason winked at the camera for effect, remembering that Tim had relayed that his subscribers _loved_ it when he winked the last time.

“So I like to do the front or bottommost layer about medium length, the next layer would be the longest, and then the last two layers would just get a bit shorter.”

Jason waited a few moments as Tim explained what kind of comb and which pair of scissors he was using and added a few tips and strategies for layers before he went quiet and began working on his layers in earnest.

“You may continue, Jay.” Tim half giggled as he began snipping rapidly at Jason’s hair that was currently trapped between his fingers.

“You’d like to hear more?” Jason asked, his grin audible in his voice.

“You know I do.” Tim quickly replied, swiftly moving on to trim the next layer of Jason’s hair.

“Well here’s what I’m thinking, princess. Once you’re all done making my hair look perfect, I’m going to lean back and take this towel off my lap. Then I want you to get down on your knees for me and smear that lip gloss all over my cock—just really make a mess of yourself for me before you clean it all up like a good boy. What do you think? Can you do that for me?”

Biting his lip hard, Tim had been trying to keep his face from revealing anything—yes, he’d be editing this part of the video so that it played in fast forward, but his subscribers weren’t _stupid_ and they would know just by looking at his face _holy shit the minors_ —

Jason cut into his thoughts, surprised that Tim’s snipping had not slowed down, but rather sped up.

“I need an answer, sweet cheeks.”

With a faint tremor in his voice and a completely red face at this point, Tim gave in as he finished trimming Jason’s last layer.

“Yes, Jay.”

Jason grinned devilishly.

The rest of the video was a bit rushed, understandably so, as Tim presented his handiwork a bit breathlessly before rapidly going over the mousse he was very quickly styling Jason’s hair with. He then practically shoved a hand mirror into Jason’s grasp and asked for his opinion, rushing him through his praise of _I look damn good, Timmy, thanks. Really, I couldn’t have done it better myself_ before ending the video with a shortened version of his usual lines.

And then he briskly walked over to his camera, his big blue eyes flitting to Jason and giving him a searing look as he fiddled with too many buttons and dials for Jason to keep track of.

Jason’s eyes widened as Tim lifted the camera off of the tripod, quickly and efficiently swapped the lens out for one that looked much smaller, and handed it to him.

He watched, enraptured, as Tim slowly knelt down before him, his fingers fiddling with the edges of the towel covering Jason’s lap. He looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes.

“Don’t forget to hit record.”

Inhaling shakily and feeling his grin stretch to the point where it almost hurt, Jason did as he was told, angling the camera down as Tim watched the red light blink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one week off in between terms, hooray! I still have loads to do, so I may be missing again for quite some time.   
> All the same, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
